hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 612 - 5 Chefs Compete
The twelfth episode of Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on September 29, 2009. On that episode, the individual challenge resulted with two winners, the punished chefs were doing compensatory work, and the biggest loud-mouth of the season was finally eliminated. Intro On their way back to the dorms, Dave confronted Tennille for changing her mind about the nominations. He not only decided not to trust her, but called her a bitch and said that she did not deserve to be in Hell’s Kitchen. However, Tennille told him that she gave Ramsay her honest opinion, though Dave said that she should have said something before elimination. Kevin watched all of that, and relished the fact that people were self-destructing as Dave angrily left. Meanwhile, Suzanne admitted to Ariel that she was shaking as it was her third time up for elimination, and feared that it could be her last chance. Ariel herself realized that she had to pull through from her poor night as they were in the final five. Individual challenge The next morning, the final five came downstairs and met Ramsay, who was ready to give them their first individual challenge. Ramsay explained that their dishes should not just taste great, but look great as well. For the Presentation Challenge, each chef would be cooking their own dishes for some of Bon Appétit’s staff members, which included Editor-In-Chief Barbara Fairchild that would be judging based on look alone, with Suzanne hoping that she would win, as Bon Appétit was one of the premiere magazines in the culinary industry. Then, Ramsay explained that out of the five dishes, two of them would be judged by Ramsay and Fairchild on taste to declare the winner. With 45 minutes to cook, the chefs got to work as Kevin noticed that the pressure was on. He made a Caribbean sea bass with orange and papaya, while Suzanne made a calamari salad, though Dave thought that a salad was not what the Bon Appétit staff was looking for. Dave’s dish was a rack of lamb with fingerling potatoes, Ariel made prosciutto wrapped John Dory, hoping for a pick up after the previous night, and Tennille made an Asian inspired red snapper. However, Tennille’s snapper broke on the tray, and with very little time to cook another one, she put it on top of her garnishes to mask how screwed up it was. Eventually, all the chefs got their dishes cooked and plated in time. The Bon Appétit staff went to look at the chef's dishes. While almost everybody explained their dish with confidence, Dave struggled to describe his dish as he was not doing well in front of crowds. After that, Ramsay gathered the judges' comment cards, and revealed that Tennille’s dish was the worst looking, with Dave commenting how Tennille presented garbage to the judges, and Suzanne’s dish got fourth place, though she felt that it was artistic. Then, Ramsay revealed that Kevin’s dish was the best looking one, and between Ariel’s dish was the second best. Ariel and Kevin presented their dishes to Ramsay and Fairchild, and both received praise as Ariel’s dish had edgy cranberry sauce, and Kevin’s dish matched the Caribbean taste he hoped for. After much deliberation, Ramsay declared Ariel and Kevin joint-winners as he could not pick a lone winner, and said that it was hard to choose the best dish out of those two. Reward Ariel and Kevin were rewarded with a Bon Appétit photo shoot with Ramsay and Fairchild at Shutters on the Beach, in Santa Monica, with Ariel stating that her family would be excited to see her dish in the magazine. During the reward, Kevin felt like a movie star and that it was a taste of what could come if he would win. Punishment The remaining chefs were punished by cleaning a street Hell’s Kitchen adopted, and the fact that Dave had to be near Tennille made him nauseous. Also, he warned that he would snap if she would bitch. Dressed in garbage crew jumpsuits and getting driven on a prison bus, Tennille frustratingly asked if she committed a crime. During the punishment, Suzanne called garbage collecting not the glamorous thing she has done, and Dave quickly got annoyed by Tennille ’s constant complaints. When they got back to Hell’s Kitchen, they had to clean the front entrance of Hell’s Kitchen, which included sweeping up the steps, shining the sign, and cleaning the carpet. Then, when Ariel and Kevin returned from their reward, Tennille got annoyed when they walked over the clean carpet. While sweeping, Dave’s fractured wrist started to swell up and he put it on ice. However, the pain continued to torture him as he lied on the bed groaning. Kevin came to check on him, and told that he needed to think of himself, but secretly wanted Dave to go home as he was his biggest competitor. However, Dave knew that everyone wanted to see him gone due to his broken wrist, but chose to stay. Before service The five chefs got to work prepping for that night’s service. However, Dave was starting to slow down, and Kevin stated that it was frustrating as Dave could not rely on people any longer. Kevin took the lead for prep, but Suzanne felt that he was patronizing them. After prep, Ramsay gathered them and reminded that by that point, it was all about determination, while adding that he wanted a perfect service and warning Suzanne to show it. Then, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service For that night’s service, both Ariel and Kevin’s challenge winning dishes were added to the menu. Before Ramsay read out the first ticket, he told the chefs to prove why they were the best chefs. Dave, Tennille, and Suzanne got to work on their appetizers, but when Dave asked if anything new was added to the cold appetizers, Tennille answered not, while calling him a fucking idiot. However, Ramsay reminded Tennille and Dave that he did not care if they were not liking each other, and was only concerned about teamwork. Then, Ramsay asked for the scallops, but Suzanne revealed that she did not have them on, and blamed Tennille for not giving her a proper time, much to Ramsay’s dismay. Despite the weak communication, Dave, Tennille, and Suzanne’s appetizers were accepted and sent out to the first table. However, more diners were coming, and more tickets were flown into the kitchen. Ariel tasted Tennille’s risotto and said that it was overcooked, but Tennille ignored her and sent it up. However, Ramsay ejected it and forced her to make a new one. Suzanne’s scallops were rejected as one was burnt and Ramsay accused her of not working hard. While Tennille and Suzanne were struggling on their refires, Dave continued to push out cold appetizers as Ramsay was forced to send out incomplete tables. Suzanne and Tennille brought their refires, but Tennille’s risotto was overcooked again, and Ramsay lectured her to pay attention to her work, before asking who cooked the rice during prep. Kevin revealed that he cooked the rice, and then, it was revealed that all the rice was mush. While Dave said that Kevin screwed up, Tennille should have realized that the rice was overcooked herself. Suzanne got some good rice from the pantry room, but that led Ramsay asking why they were using the poor rice earlier, with Tennille noting that it was both her and Kevin’s fault. Then, Ramsay lectured Kevin on putting the overcooked rice on Tennille’s station as he was one of the most technical chefs of the final five, and asked him for a standard. With the new rice, Tennille’s third attempt was accepted, and Ramsay asked her and Kevin to look at the difference. With the risotto problem dealt with, appetizers were sent out to the dining room, and the chefs got to work on entrées. Recalling how poorly the previous service went, Ariel hoped that she would do better. However, her chicken still had some pink on it, and Ariel got frustrated for disappointing Ramsay. That forced Kevin to start over on garnishes, and he complained that he thought Ariel was better than that. Despite that, Ariel’s refire was accepted, and Ramsay sent the first table of entrées out. Suzanne brought up her sea bass, but it was raw and an angry Ramsay smashed a piece to the ground, with an irritated Kevin stating that Suzanne should be able to cook fish at that point. As a disappointed Suzanne basted her refire, a distraught Ramsay yelled that they were very inconsistent that night, before mumbling that it could not be possible. Meanwhile, Jean-Philippe apologized to the tables that had no fish. One hour and a half into service, while Suzanne’s sea bass finally made it to the dining room, only half of the diners have received their entrées. Dave called that night a disaster, and Ramsay yelled at the final five to wake up, while ranting that it was like each chef was taking a turn to screw up. Ariel brought up her lamb, but it was sliced poorly, and a frustrated Ramsay pulled her to the dining room and asked her if she would send that poor piece if she was at the Araxi. Ariel answered that she would not, and deemed embarrassing to be called out like that in front of customers. As Kevin tried to rally the group, Ramsay told him that the only reason he got frustrated was that he had to watch that shit unfold before complaining that every table was getting screwed. Two and a half hours into service, Ramsay gathered the chefs, said that he was done sending out incomplete tables, and warned them to either get it together or fuck off. Despite some struggles from Ariel, they managed to complete dinner service, but Ramsay was very disappointed in them for a disastrous dinner service. Post-mortem When the chefs were lined up, while Ramsay admitted that they managed to complete dinner service, he bitterly said big deal as he expected a poor performance like that weeks before, and compared it to a giant soufflé collapsing. After reminding them that they did not act like a team, he asked them to agree on two nominees for elimination. Back in the dorms, Dave admitted that they all sucked, and believed that anybody could go home. Kevin suggested that all of them vote for two names, and Suzanne said that her votes were Ariel and Tennille. However, Tennille thought that she had a better performance than Suzanne, while Suzanne said that she was a better team player, and that her station was tight. However, Kevin knew that Suzanne was very inconsistent and nominated her. Ariel said that her nominees were Kevin and Tennille for the risotto incident, but Kevin knew that Ariel only said that because she refused to nominate herself, which Suzanne confirmed. Near the end, nobody knew who to nominate. Elimination Kevin announced that Ariel was the first nominee, and Suzanne was the second. Ramsay called them down, and during their pleas, Ramsay noticed that it was Suzanne’s fourth nomination, but Suzanne said that she was focused on standard technique and perfection, and believed that she was a better chef than Ariel. Then, Ramsay accused Ariel of getting worse, but Ariel said that she was still passionate, and wanted to prove it to Ramsay. While Ramsay believed that both of them should leave, he eliminated Suzanne as she was given more chances than anybody else, and was on a downward spiral without return. Suzanne received a retrospective montage of her run during her exit interview. After Suzanne left, Ramsay sent Ariel back in line, and warned Tennille that she dodged a bullet. Then, he told the final four to bounce back, and warned them that neither of them was getting a free ride. Tennille acknowledged that she indeed dodged a bullet, and while Ariel was happy to be in the final four, she said that she would enjoy having gotten there by skills alone. Kevin boasted that he was more consistent than the rest of the chefs, while Dave noted that it was going to get cutthroat from that moment on. Ramsay's comment: "Suzanne had a red jacket, she had a blue jacket, she had a black jacket. Now, she has no jacket." Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes